Broken Boundaries (Mo Dao Zu ShiMDZS) Wen Ning x Wei Wuxian
by Fallen707
Summary: Injuries aren't uncommon among night hunters, but sometimes the path to recover deviates from the normal...
1. Chapter 1: Broken Bones

Broken Boundaries Pt. 1  
Mirrored on Tumblr at FictionalFantasy

* * *

Wei Wuxian really was too confident for his own good, most people couldn't contend with him, and it was sort of a pride thing. He could get himself out of trouble with a few silver words, or find himself getting punished along side others. He had a sort of martyr complex, and that wasn't a big secret either. Jiang Cheng and the rest of Lotus Pier couldn't help be contented by it, because he had proved himself many times over. Despite the skill, they had a safety net in place, if anything happened to separate them they would meet up at Lotus Pier if they didn't use the emergency flare.

What the others didn't know was that Wei Wuxian never carried that flare, as it was too much effort and Madam Yu never replaced them if he forgot he was swimming with them. So when the teen ran into issues he could only rely on himself. At least that should have been the case, when they were out on a night hunt and got split up everything seemed to go wrong. When Wei Wuxian was fighting with a beast he got backed into a cliff within the forest, he was busy dealing with the creature so he couldn't mount his sword and ended up plummeting to the depths Suibian was slow to return and he crashed into the treetops below falling and injuring his right arm and leg. Groaning he turned on his side, scooting back and dealing the finishing blow to the monster that dove after him. Despite the pain he tried to pull himself to his feet, after a few failed attempts he hissed and gave up.

Slowly he dragged some twigs over and made a small fire hoping that it would be helpful. Then leaned against the tree trunk behind him probing his arm and leg to check for breaks sighing. "I always manage to find myself in fun situations... I really need to practice inertia soon... Or I really will end up starving to death one day..." Against his better judgement he closed his eyes, hoping that someone would turn up.

Listening for sounds he ended up nodding off, when he woke up there was a nervous face coming out of the woods with an archery set slung over his shoulders. "Y-young Master Wei...?" Blinking into consciousness the black clad male groggily looked over "You... It's been a while..." Smiling sheepishly he yawned stretching and his smile turned to a grimace for a moment feeling the sharp pain in his right side before he continued speaking "Here for a night hunt Wen Qionglin, right?" Smiling as best he could despite the pain he tilted his head to the right to limit the pain from stretching.

Wen Ning hesitated before nodding "Y-yes... K-kind o-of... I had to p-pick h-herbs fo-for my sister as well" Smiling Wei Wuxian chuckled "Need some help? I might end up stuck here otherwise..." Wen Ning shook his head viciously "W-why d-don't you c-come b-back with m-me Young M-master? W-we c-can treat your injuries..." Blinking he scratched his cheek with his left hand "Er... I appreciate it... I got too far ahead of the rest, and that's a pretty rough first step..." Sheepishly he glanced at the cliff he had fallen from and he saw Wen Ning's face drain of blood as he rushed over, probing the other for injuries "T-that i-isn't good Y-young M-master W-Wei y-you b-broke a l-lot of b-bones... I-I'll b-bring y-you b-back r-right a-away..."

Diligently the nervous boy extinguished the fire, collected _trophies _for Wei Wuxian from the kill and helpful plants around them to appease his sister, then carefully helped the other to his feet. He was fragile looking, but not entirely weak, he was able to support the other at least for a while. They moved slowly through the woods back toward the mountain. This part was a bit too steep for someone this injured so he murmured "F-forgive m-me y-young m-master..." Carefully he lifted the other with an arm behind Wei Wuxian's back and the other under his knees. it can't have been pleasant and Wen Ning's arms were trembling as he walked, a ball of nervousness personafied...

But Wei Wuxian had a very thick face, so after a few moments although he flushed he sighed and accepted this. However he chuckled seeing the other was burning red from his cheeks to his ears. So he rested his head against the other and muttered "Sorry for the trouble Wen Qionglin " This only caused him further surprise and he stammered shaking his head "I-i-it's n-no tr-trouble... W-Welcome t-to Yiling..." After a decent trip up the hilly path the two arrived at the village on top, bringing Wei Wuxian to his sister's residence he finally set the other down.

Ignoring the curious looks and surprise from the others, rumors met his sister before Wen Ning had even set out to look. She turned up quite grumpy Wen Qing looked at her brother and the beaten up boy she recognized from the archery tournament. Sighing she rubbed her temple before coming over "How many times do I need to tell you not to bring trouble to our doorstep A-Ning?" Despite her aggravation she went over, probing the injuries and sighed. "I'll brew him a tonic, come to the other room and help me prepare when you've settled him in. Elevate his leg and splint his arm for now." She turned and left, leaving Wen Ning to cheerfully call "Thank you Sister"

Blinking not quite sure what to make of what just happened Wei Wuxian turned to Wen Ning "Er... You have a sister?" Nodding he smiled warmly "Wen Qing" Most people in the cultivation world were familiar with that name and as expected the red eyes looking at him widened in surprise "Huh... She's a very caring sister~" Wen Ning's eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically while carefully removing Wei Wuxian's clothes to reveal his right arm, paling seeing that it was already bruising "S-sorry t-this wi-will hurt a bit." As gentle as he could the teen began binding the damaged arm, trembling a bit, though his hands were steady it was as if he could imagine the pain and was reacting to it. Swallowing he secured the brace while Wei Wuxian just sort of blinked, he was bearing the pain well, he was more surprised by the butterfly touches that gave him chills rather than pain.

Once his arm was bound he tilted his head slightly again "You're aiming to be a medic?" Another shy nod "Y-yes... I-I'm still learning from s-sister th-though..." Grinning more brightly he gave a shrug with his left arm "Well in a sense I guess it's good you found me injured~ I can be your guinea pig~ Use me well" He chuckled and as Wen Ning got flustered and stammered more viciously "B-but f-fin-finding yo-you h-hurt i-isn't a good thing... W-what i-if s-something f-ferocious h-had f-found y-you...? A-and y-you a-aren't a g-guinea p-pig... Y-y-you're a f-friend Y-young M-master W-Wei..." Wei Wuxian pouted dramatically lowering his eyes slightly for affect, but leaving it so he could still see the other's amusing reactions he sighed "A friend...? Really? But calling me _young master_ is so formal... You could just call me Wei Wuxian, or Wei Ying you know..."

The other's face instantly lit up, having barely recovered from half stripping the other male he found a new shade of red, almost matching the sun insignia on his clothes "B-but t-that's s-so i-informal..." Almost seeming to sulk Wei Wuxian knew he caught him as he mumbled "Since when are friends formal... Do you really see me as a friend...?" Wen Ning's first reaction was a whimper, perhaps that was true, it wasn't like he had a lot of friends to confirm that though... Taking a small breath he nodded "I c-can t-try yo- Er... W-Wei Wuxian" An even deeper shade of red tinged Wen Ning's face and he said "I h-have t-to go h-help sister o-or sh-she'll scold me again"

And he exited the room in a rush, leaving the injured playboy chuckling and shaking his head slightly. This stay in Yiling might be more amusing than he expected. It took a while to brew the correct medicine, Wen Qing was supervising not making it directly, pain killers and what they called a healing elixir to speed recovery of broken bones, also an anti-inflammatory was going to take quite a few days, and several brews for the young master to recover, but just like Wei Wuxian said his sister commented "This will be good practice for you... I don't mind you keeping him here, just make sure he stays out of trouble... If anything we can knock him out, and at worst if we have _unexpected guests_ who aren't very keen on him... Like Wen Ruohan we can disguise him as a female cultivator and call him your fiance. We can evade trouble that way."

Wen Ning almost dropped the pestle in his hand as if he were zapped, he looked at his sister in concern "Y-you... W-wait... A f-fiance?! S-sister... W-won't t-that m-make mo-more q-questions?!" Wen Qing laughed and shook her head "Well how else would you explain that someone else is in your bed A-Ning?" Wen Ning felt his face burning hotter and hotter and he almost ground the herbs to dust. His sister stole the mortar and began mixing the tonic to allow her brother a chance to recompose himself, she wondered if there really was something more than met the eye between these two... After all, Wen Ning didn't particularly enjoy coming into contact with others, and he wouldn't carry just anyone normally, even if they were severely injured.

Once the medicines were done Wen Ning returned to the room with some rice porridge and the tonics along side both tea and water to help re-hydrate Wei Wuxian. Also he had some more sturdy bandages twined with a stronger thread to make a make-shift cast for the other's leg. Swallowing he hesitated before entering his room, surprised to find that the other was behaving. Wei Wuxian had been in a sort of meditation with his eyes closed, inspecting his body and trying to assist healing from the inside with no avail; Hearing the door open his tired red eyes turned to his new caretaker with a sheepish smile teasingly he said "For a while I was beginning to think you were going to abandon me~" The teen hastily shook his head closing the door behind him "I w-would d-do no s-such thing.."

Grinning Wei Wuxian nodded and winced, his shoulder had started to throb now that he was safe and his body was rejecting movement. Seeing this Wei Ning pouted and shook his head, setting the tray down on the bedside table he collected a small folding board that would her the other sit up without using his own power to avoid adding tension to the injured right shoulder. Wen Ning was as gentle as before setting up the board and helping Wei Wuxian slowly sit up and prop against it, the later was entirely at the former's will like this he sighed and looked at his useless right arm "I never learned to use my left hand for anything... Looking at this I think it might have been a good investment... Since I'm so good at most things I do I should have messed around and used my weaker hand... Then I'd be a super threat... Instead of super useless when injured..." He laughed, and Wen Ning wasn't surprised to realize that the other couldn't even use a spoon with his uninjured left hand.

Smiling to himself, Wen Ning tucked his loose hair behind his ear and took the spoon, obediently feeding and by doing so startling the other male. He helped him drink the bitter tonics, and finish the porridge before letting him drink the water and tea. Once the other was drinking Wen Ning began to bandage and secure his injured leg, even with his butterfly touches this earned quite a few groans and whimpers the damage to his leg was more substantial, which was why his sister had instructed him to wait until after giving him the pain all even just pulling off a boot from a very swollen leg was difficult, let alone coaxing off the fabric covering without making Wei Wuxian move too much. It was a long tedious process, full of sounds of pain and apologies dotting the air.

Finally the leg was secure and Wei Wuxian was exhausted, he obediently laid back and stared at the ceiling, despite his exhaustion he asked "This is your room...? You don't have many personal things... huh?" Wen Ning smiled, his fingers gently brushing over a simple painting that was hanging on the wall he nodded "I don't have much... When I saw smaller I gave my trinkets away to people who wanted to be my friends.. Thinking that was normal... By the time I was old enough to realize, I stopped caring about having things, only things like these really have value anyway... "

Surprise, pity and understanding fluttered through the red eyes looking at him and he pouted a bit complete realization in his features. Sighing softly Wei Wuxian glanced around, other than a few paintings or sculptures there was nothing personal here. Just tools to train in medicine, or weaponry. A sort of revelation dawned on him and the injured male hummed to himself "After I return I have to send you something from Lotus Pier, since we're so close to the water there are plenty of enthusiasts of the arts. I guarantee I'll find something you'll _love_~ It's hard not to adore trinkets from our artisans or _most anything _from there~"

Wen Ning's cheeks tinged pink as he had two thoughts, first that it was too much for the other to gift him anything, especially something like art or similar; before he had voiced that the second unbidden thought was that it really was _difficult to not adore _things or people from that place. Even Wen Ning who was deemed by most females as a _brotherly type _and not _lover material_ he was well aware of how popular boys from the Yunmeng Sect were, easily they rivaled the Gusu clan. The former had two dark stars, while the later had it's two jades. Most clans had sets of twos, and it was no secret how many people wanted to obtain or break Yunmeng's. Shaking his head to clear the thought the young Wen whimpered "P-please d-don't s-say s-such t-things... I-it's... T-the t-thought i-is more t-than enough." It took a while for him to compose his thoughts and his sentence came out in a jumble. Earning a very sleepy chuckle.

Wen Ning realized the other was exhausted and scooped up the tray of dishes to bring them out to wash. Wei Wuxian pouted to himself and listened as the brown haired teen suggested that he should rest, and ducked out of the room again. Wei Ying brought his hands together, hoping perhaps sleep would find him if he meditated, he was far to proud to admit at the moment he couldn't sleep without holding something.. After all something so _clingy _didn't really suit his image now did it? As expected... Sleep didn't find him, so he stayed in his meditation rest.

It was dark when Wen Ning had returned, he had brought himself extra bedding to rest on the floor while the other took the bed, he was startled when he saw the glow of two red eyes looking at him when the door opened near silently he whimpered "S-sorry Wei Wuxian... I didn't i-intend t-to wake y-you" The black hair teen shook his head "You didn't... Despite the medicines you gave me... I really couldn't fall asleep..." Smiling sheepishly he sighed "I have er... an unexpected habit when I sleep... So I ended up being unable to fall asleep... I've just been meditating and resting instead." Wen Ning blinked his eyes widening until it seemed like they would pop out, after all Wei Ying was classified by most as near-perfection... Something like a habit when sleeping was truly unexpected, fretting Wen Ning asked while setting down the bedding "I-is there a-anything y-you n-need that will help?" It seemed as if the brown haired teen was getting used to talking with his patient, his stammering was slowly decreasing, if not only from tiredness. This time it was Wei Wuxian's turn to flush a bit, as blood rushed to his face he realized he never expected the other to ask what his habit was, he was sure he'd just be flustered and it would stay like that...

Wen Ning looked over hopeful he would be able to help, lighting a candle so he could close the door to the room again he blinked repeatedly thinking he was seeing things. He would never admit it, but his heart squeezed seeing the helpless blushing face of the tired teen who always seemed a world away, Wei Wuxian seemed so human at the moment and it caused a strange stirring in Wen Ning's chest. A somewhat awkward silence filled the room and Wei Wuxian stared at the ceiling as if wishing it would swallow him as he muttered "Er.. It's not really something that can be helped... Honestly... I don't even know when it started, but if I don't _hold something _while sleeping I either end up unable to, or end up tossing or pulling at things... Back at Lotus Pier I keep anything hanging near my bed well outside of my reach so they don't fall victim to that..." Chuckling he murmured "Then again I generally sleep at one anyway, so it is rather early for my internal clock~" He tried to diffuse what he said by admitting his dreadful sleep schedule as well. Yet somehow the topic didn't die as Wen Ning raised his eyebrows "H-hold s-something? L-l-like w-what?"

Closing his eyes Wei Wuxian sighed "Well... It depends, a lot of times it's just a pillow, anything really... Once it was so bad I ended up practically cuddling Suibian, I almost impaled myself that night" He chuckled at the memory, which also explained why the blade was tucked far away, despite the agony it must have taken to move it so far. Wei Wuxian refused to open his eyes muttering "What was probably more startling than that was waking up holding _someone._ Thankfully it was only they had the misfortune of coming to wake me, but apparently I ended up dragging one of my siblings down in my slumber..." He didn't clarify which one, but in his memory he could clearly see Jiang Cheng's startled and slightly concerned face when he was finally beaten awake. Wen Ning blinked rapidly, unable to say anything for a bit he set an extra pillow on Wei Ying's chest and smiled mumbling mostly to himself "You seem so much more human... Knowing that..."

Wei Wuxian blinked opening his eyes to the pressure, he tried to hand it back, knowing the other needed a pillow, he refused to take it. Though the seeming human comment was a first it startled him, Wei Ying frowned "Ouch~ What did you think I was a supernatural beast?" Wen Ning flushed shaking his head "Y-y-you a-always s-seem l-like a d-deity... You a-are a-always s-so perfect..." Wen Ning swallowed and smiled not taking the pillow back "Won't it h-help you sleep? I c-can manage without it." Wei Wuxian drew his brows together and sighed exasperated "I've already stolen your care, your hunting time, your bed and now you want me to steal even this comfort...? Why don't you sleep here? It's not as if I can move, and you have quite the large bed..." Wen Ning froze, he realized Wei Ying was being rational, but still he had never shared a bed with another besides his sister when they were very young. It seemed like they had found a strange impasses, neither of them wanted to trouble the other. Running a hand through his hair Wen Ning sighed softly "Won't that trouble you more...?" Wei Wuxian blinked and smiled "Nn it shouldn't I'll do my best not to cling to you, after all your sister would be disappointed if she misunderstood anything."

Wen Ning ducked behind the divider in the back to change into his night clothing regardless, taking the time to hide for now he sighed "E-er... Is i-it re-really a-appropriate? Y-you truly n-need t-to rest well... You won't h-heal if you move too much..." Wei Wuxian sighed again "It's hard for me to sit still even when I'm injured like this... Don't get me wrong, moving is absolute torture... But it's not easy to sit idly... I feel like a dragon in a puddle... Besides friends sleeping together is pretty normal, especially if they end up hunting together." Wen Ning couldn't restrain a chuckle hearing that, he could clearly imagine a large onyx dragon trying to look intimidating sitting in a shallow puddle, even if the beast was menacing that puddle was just too cute and non-threatening. "I s-suppose I c-can see yo-your point..." He had to resign to his patient in the end, Wen Ning removed the ties from his hair hanging his uniform on the wall and triple checking his nightware was secure before stepping into the room again. Wei Wuxian blinked seeing him in casual attire, he smiled "You seem more liberated without that rising sun on you... That uniform wears you down huh..."

Of course he couldn't answer that, the teen simply helped take Wei Wuxian's hair down, and helped him change into something that would allow him to rest and move easily. A loose pair of pants and separate top that had one sleeve. The patient was surprisingly obedient to this, allowing the change assisting where he could to spare them both face. Reluctantly Wen Ning finally moved the extra bedding to the bed and blew out the candle, joining the patient, crawling in against the wall so the other could keep his injuries on the outside of the bed and avoid any contact with them. The warmth of sleeping beside another was something neither of them was accustom to so it took a while.

Sunlight came before either boy awoke, Wen Qing was worried seeing her brother sleeping in was rare. So she went to check on her sibling and his patient. Wen Qing covered her lips to keep from emitting a sound, she didn't quite know what to expect...Maybe he brother fussing over the patient trying to wake him, or something... But she did not expect to find them both sleeping wrapped around one another like children who had been frightened by a storm in the middle of the night. Wen Ning was cuddled into Wei Wuxian's chest, arms twined around his back, and Wei Wuxian although his leg was still propped in a sling, was on his side snuggly holding her brother to his chest. His chin by the top of Wen Ning's head injured arm carefully draped over him like he was protecting him from harm. After the initial shock she closed the door quietly and crossed to a window to compose herself, she would have to make heads or tails of what she saw... Perhaps it was an accident? Though they seemed far too comfortable for that to be the case, sighing she wondered how she should wake her brother... She also wondered idly if the fiance act would end up being _just an act. _Though she was doubtful considering Wei Wuxian's known habits as a playboy... Seeing that she couldn't help feeling a seed of doubt that he was only interested in females.

A few hours later Wen Ning's eyes opened and his face once again found new levels of redness, breath caught in his throat slowly he attempted to remove himself from the cocoon that was Wei Wuxian. Although the ravenette wasn't a light sleeper a lot of movement all at once was enough to have him stir, especially as he had injuries. Thankfully his red eyes didn't open, he merely turned cuddling up to a pillow to the relief of Wen Ning. Slowly the brunette crawled out of the bed and went behind the screen to change. Pretending to sleep was not something Wei Wuxian had learned intentionally, but he was thankful for the skill now as he hid his face in the pillow, even he didn't have a face thick enough to pretend that level of intimacy was nothing. Wei Wuxian wondered why it didn't disgust him, it seemed so normal he had chills, while he continued to feign sleep he heard the other quietly shuffling around doing his best to make no sound. On the other side of the screen Wen Ning was trying to calm his racing heart, things like this were not good for a long life, he was almost certain his chest would burst if anything else happened at this moment. Carefully he combed his hair tying it up before changing into his outerwear. Neither teen knew what the other was thinking, one didn't even know the other was awake, so if there were anything around that could tell it would likely find the situation quite amusing; Neither of them understood how something so simple, so uncouth was so warm, so calming and seemed so natural.

Wen Ning fled the room and Wei Wuxian watched his back retreat, almost surprised by the fact he didn't want him to leave.

Outside the room Wen Qing had come back, she was walking down the hall, hoping her brother had awakened. She giggled seeing him almost fleeing from his room "Have you finally woken up?" Inspecting his appearance she nodded internally seeing he was able to properly groom himself, there was no trace of the indecency she witnessed earlier. From the question Wen Ning's eyes widened a bit as if startled, had she seen them? Could he die in a ditch? His sister poked his shoulder "A-Ning I was surprised you had slept in, so I did come to check on you. I didn't realize you two were _that close." _Swallowing Wen Ning shook his head "I-it's a long s-story... D-d-did y-you need s-something sister?" He was worried that he had inconvenienced his sister by over sleeping. Wen Qing put the teasing aside and sighed nodding "Yes, let us go brew his medicine while we chat. I imagine the last dose must be wearing off, the pain will be substantial as he has a lot of healing to do. I've sent word to Sect Leader Jiang so he doesn't panic over his missing... Er son?"

As they walked Wen Qing filled her younger brother in on the happenings from evening through the moment, after sending word to Lotus Pier she was contacted by Wen Ruohan, he intended to visit and see how Yiling was developing. His arrival would be soon and Wen Xu would be accompanying him, the former was no threat to their patient, where as the later was a bit too vicious and didn't care much for how cocky the other sects were. Especially a _servant cultivator_ not knowing his place. The unspoken concern was dotting the air between them as they began brewing the medicine together Wen Qing increased the potency to help speed his recovery. There was absolutely no way for him to heal in time to leave before the lord's arrival, so all they could do was prepare and go through the motions of creating a fiance for Wen Ning. As they talked the two seemed to age a few years from the stress.

In the end they came up with a story both for the injury and for attempting to keep some consistency. Wei Wuxian would be affectionately called A-Xian by the two of them, she was a girl who came from a small cultivation sect from a small mountain town, Wen Ning had met her on a night hunt and eventually Wen Qing suggested the engagement as they got along so well. She was injured while helping on a night hunt and had fallen down a steep hill, and was carried back to the YiLing manor for treatment. Since they were engaged there were no issues in them sharing a room or a bed. They would tranquilize Wei Wuxian during the visit to avoid him being discovered, after all his voice was rather memorable and not feminine. After a while the birds outside were singing happily and the sun had risen quite high, the two siblings had a full story and enough medicines to get through this visitation without needing to brew more.

Sighing Wen Ning returned to his room with the tray of medicine and a soup he made in the kitchen, once again with both tea and water. Wei Wuxian was obediently laying there meditating when the other opened the door his eyes fluttered open, smiling initially Wei Ying saw the other's clouded expression and frowned "Are you alright Wen Qionglin?" Wen Ning lifted his eyes, likely realizing what his face looked like he sighed, setting the tray down "Y-yes... it's just Yiling is going to have some unexpected visitors, so my sister and I had to make a _disguise and story_ for you..." Opening the window to let the sun in first he then crossed over to the other to help him sit up once again, gently tying back his hair before bringing over the tonic and soup. As he helped Wei Wuxian eat he explained the story and the reason, his face was going to be a permanent shade of red at this point. Wei Wuxian obediently ate and drank, listening to the story and understanding, or assuming he understood, the other's discomfort. One he wasn't being fed soup he asked "Won't lying about a fiance like this lessen your chances of dating afterwards...? You'll have to keep up the pretext for a while...? You don't really have to go so far..." Wen Ning blinked turning red shaking his head "H-huh... I-it's n-not like t-that b-bothers me... T-there are p-plenty o-of better p-people f-for t-them to be dating" he waved that off and sighed "I-I'm just a r-really p-poor actor..."

Blinking Wei Wuxian couldn't help but laugh, his side was aching by the time he was able to stop his laughter. He wiped tears from his eyes as he shook his head "_That's _what has you so worried? Does this guinea pig need to _teach you _the best way to act as if you were spoiling a fiance, my dear doctor?" Wen Ning's eyes had been glued to the floor, nearly certain he was being mocked for his insecurity, but he was offered lessons so easily it was startling. Wen Ning felt as if his head was spinning as he looked at the other, clumsily drinking his tea with his left hand, he never could even compare to such a deity like figure "E-even w-with l-lessons... I d-doubt I c-can p-pull it o-off" Wei Wuxian chuckled and finished his tea somehow without wearing it. "Hm~ I think you'll be fine, after all despite your nervousness, you're quite caring~ It's just the issue of _breaking boundaries_ we're going to have trouble with one way or another. After all even if the visitors don't know, you, me and your sister know we're just acting. That might trip you up a bit, so you _can't think you're acting._" The words seemed to echo around his head as he realized what they implied.. Act without acting? So... Pretend they were...? Wen Ning's face turned the color of the rising sun once again, mouth gaping like a fish wanting to speak but unable to grasp words. Had Wei Wuxian lost his marbles from that fall, or was this all just a game to him?

No matter how thick his face was, seeing how startled and slightly judgmental the other was looking at him made him uneasy. Wei Wuxian may be unbearably cocky and smug, but he never thought that a man would fall for him, so he hoped that the idea had just startled him. The playboy smiled despite the color creeping into his face as well "It's just an act no...? After all, wouldn't it make a mess getting caught? So... _Pretending _would make things easier no?" Wen Ning managed to ground himself with the rationalizing, Wei Wuxian really was amazing he was able to consider something like that just to avoid causing trouble for someone else, he was so sly and wise... Swallowing his hesitation he nodded "I s-suppose t-t-that's a-an o-option..." Wei Wuxian smiled warmly and reached over with his left hand, gently petting the other's hair "First might be trickier than the second... But when you're comfortable with someone you don't stammer as much." Wen Ning was startled by this observation and nodded, it was true, if he was engaged he would be much more affectionate, protective and open. He blinked looking like a small rabbit as he glanced at Wei Wuxian curious if he had an idea for this or if he was just having fun petting him.

Wei Wuxian was thinking a bit before he said "I'll probably have to either tease you more for a while so you get used to it, or stop teasing you entirely.. But I don't think the latter will help you get used to me quickly... You're comfortable enough with making contact like this... So that's helpful considering it's the little touches that make things believable..." Wen Ning listened to him musing, tilting his head, realizing that it was true... It wasn't hard for him to make contact with him after last night especially he was more or less accustomed to it. Slowly his blue eyes closed, he continued to listen to the other musing ideas and such while he idly stroked the brown hair, Wen Ning took a few deep breaths aiming to calm himself. This would only work if he was able to do his part, his sister was taking such a big risk over this, Wei Wuxian was willing to _become female and his fiance _which had to be a bitter pill to swallow... If Wen Ning himself couldn't do that much, was it worth it to even consider him a male?

After a while Wei Wuxian lapsed into silence realizing the other teen had stopped responding to his words, he curiously watched as the brunette mulled things over, wondering what his decision would be.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Wounds

Wen Ning slowly opened his blue eyes, staring straight into the curious red ones watching him, a smile pulled at the corner of his lips and he nodded. "I... will do my best... Will you help me..." He swallowed hesitating before attempting to use the term he would have the hardest time adapting to, his voice betrayed him and it came out as a whimper "A-Xian...?" Wei Wuxian's eyes widened not expected an ambush practice attack, but he smiled warmly realizing how hard it must have been for such a shy teen to even _attempt _such intimacy so suddenly. "I'll do my best A-Ning~ Hopefully your sister doesn't try to _poison me _when we manage to pull this off" He laughed a bit earning a wince this time from jarring his shoulder.

The wince brought a wave of concern to his features and Wen Ning gently caught the other's left hand that was still petting his hair and inspected his body again frowning before gently helping him sit back again and taking out some acupuncture needles. Wei Wuxian paled slightly seeing the length of those needles, swallowing he watched the other. Wen Ning was nervous, but he wasn't trembling this time as he sighed "I'm going to do a bit of acupuncture to help a-alleviate t-the tension on y-your arm" Rolling back his sleeves he carefully pinned them back before they got in the way an sighed softly "E-excuse m-me..." Carefully he stripped Wei Wuxian's upper body to expose his chest again.

Wei Wuxian chuckled and closed his eyes, not wanting to watch the needles stabbing into his body, even though he wasn't squeamish, that didn't seem pleasant "I'm at your mercy then~ We can start your lessons after you deem I don't need to be poked with more needles~ I wouldn't want to break your concentration before then" Wen Ning smiled "Thank you..." And then he began carefully inserting needles into specific locations, roughly fifteen needles later the other used some of his energies to transfer through the needles, making a warmth flow into Wei Wuxian's body, causing Wei Wuxian's eyebrows to lift at the pleasant feeling, still he kept his eyes closed. Shortly after the warmth ran along his arm the sensation stopped and he allowed his red eyes to flutter open, resisting the urge to yawn from comfort.

Blinking Wen Ning wasn't oblivious to the obvious comfort the other felt, the bleariness was evident in his eyes. Wen Ning gently lifted a hand to the other's face covering his eyes and murmured "You should rest for now... Let your body heal, we can practice later... A-Xian" His words were gentle, very caring and not as shaky as before... Wen Ning was after all genuinely concerned for this male. Perhaps it was the grogginess but Wei Wuxian decided to do one thing before he commited to resting, he lifted his left hand carefully tugging Wen Ning's hand down, eyes barely staying open to watch the response he made his move. Once the hand was over his lips, he placed a _delicate kiss _on the palm before them. Wen Ning was caught off guard and found himself turning red at the act, it was so gentle and unexpected he wasn't able to recoil until he was released even though there was no strength in the hand holding his. Despite his embarrassment he didn't flee for the hills yet, he still had to care for his patient even mischievous as he was. Burning to the ears he carefully shifted the other's pillows and helped him lay back again, returning the favor of petting his hair until he felt the other's breath even out. Once Wei Wuxian fell asleep Wen Ning sat on the floor drawing his knees to his chest to hide his embarrassment as he drown in thoughts. This act was going to shorten his life expectancy almost guaranteed.

Once Wen Ning was certain he wasn't the color of the blood that had rushed to his face he quietly got up and took the dishes out of the room and went to do some shopping. After all rumors were going to be helpful to guaranteeing this went well. As he prepared to head out he asked his sister if she needed anything from the market, making it obvious he was going to start the foundation of this baseless engagement, Wen Qing shook her head sighing giving him an extra pouch of money she simply said "Remember, small village. Attempt to stick to grays and purples or blues A-Ning" He nodded a few times blushing a bit as he sighed "C-can w-we really do this sister?" Wen Qing sighed for a moment gently hugging her brother for a moment "I won't let anything happen to either of you, even if we fail. So don't push yourself." Wen Ning nodded, but he knew that this was one thing he wouldn't listen to...

Heading out into the market Wen Ning busied himself finding things for his _fiance_. Buying little decorative things that would serve their purpose of stirring the gossip mill, it wasn't an act each time Wen Ning's face found a shade of red or a kind smile, _the little things _huh? After a while he found his way to a shop to buy an outfit, this took a bit since a majority of the outfits had the Wen's Rising Sun printed on it, and that would just make a mess. So finally he managed to find a conservative gray outfit that had a purple undershirt with black linings it was perfect for the act, and probably would suit the other well enough. It was hard to imagine Wei Wuxian in anything that wasn't black and red, but there wasn't really any helping this choice. Having collected what he set out to do, and having offhandedly mentioned his fiance in the town Wen Ning prepared to set back, shifting the parcels in his arms slightly listening to the whispers around him which caused his ears to burn. Just when he prepared to leave he saw something that might actually suit Wei Wuxian, and be a suitable _apology gift _for having him do something like this... Even if he was recovering wouldn't it just be easier to _hide him? _So a gift wouldn't hurt anything. He headed over to the shop and made his purchase, asking the vendor to wrap it for him so it wouldn't be revealed to early. Then he left the market, and as expected that last purchase stirred the rumor mill a fair bit, after all neither Wen Ning or Wen Qing had interests with music, so they wondered who was such a _lucky girl. Their little brother was growing up._

Upon his return Wen Ning brought the outfit to his sister for inspection and she nodded approval "This is perfect... I'm glad you managed to find something... Wen Ruohan and Wen Xu will be arriving tomorrow morning... So you may want to get _prepared_ tonight A-Ning." Swallowing he nodded, there were quite a few matters to tend to with this matter. Sighing he headed back to his room, depositing the things into a neat pile just inside the door before heading to the kitchen to make their dinner, he'd have a servant bring a bath basin of water later and leave it at the door. Tonight Wen Ning truly wished he could drink, it would be so much less humiliating and so much easier if he could just lose himself.

The sun was setting when Wen Ning returned to the room, he was quiet as he entered, and he heard a soft groan when the door clicked shut. The sleeping beauty seems to have finally risen, groggily the crimson eyes began to flutter open, a yawn escaped him and he noticed Wen Ning coming in he mumbled sleepily "Welcome Back~" His voice was soft from sleep and trying not to speak to loud, it seemed despite his grogginess he remembered that he was _female _for the next while during his stay. Wen Ning chuckled "Good Morning, I brought dinner and a jumble of things to prepare... Apparently they arrive in the morning..." Wei Wuxian nodded tiredly and rubbed his eyes with his left hand slowly sitting up with his own ability this time, the acupuncture earlier was really helpful, Wei Wuxian probably didn't entirely realize it from the shooting pain in his arm and leg, but that fall damaged most of his right side. The acupuncture alleviated some of the tension and cleared the debris from damaged bone and tissue to allow the healing to proceed, Wen Ning couldn't do this on the first night because things were far to tender and it would have harmed instead of helped. Wen Ning smiled seeing this and brought the tray over once more, helping Wei Wuxian eat the soup, it was a venison soup that he likely didn't get to taste back at Lotus Pier. The surprise over the taste was written on his face earning a smile and a chuckle from Wei Ning "I take it you like the soup?" Wei Wuxian blinked and nodded "I've never had anything like this, what is it?" Wen Ning chuckled "It's a venison soup, it's something my sister and I were fond of growing up, since venison is such a light meat I thought it might be a good transition."

After feeding Wei Wuxian, he ate his own soup while the other obediently drank his tea and took his medicine, he was getting used to the bitterness after this point. After taking the tonic the ravenette asked "Why didn't you eat your soup first...? It must have cooled while you fed me" There was a slight pout, it sounded like Wen Ning enjoyed this soup, so why feed him first? Wen Ning chuckled setting down his bowl when he finished, he looked up at the other on the bed smiling a bit "Hm... I just didn't, you should be eating things while they're still warm. Mine was almost too hot to touch when I brought it back, so it was perfectly edible just now." Wei Ying's eyes widened as he noticed the other didn't have as bad a quiver in his voice, perhaps this was progress to getting comfortable with each other. As he was about to say something there was a knock on the door, but no one entered, Wen Ning sighed softly and got up taking the empty dish tray to the door he handed it off while carefully dragging the basin of water into the room. The water was steaming, and the basin was surprisingly large, even Wen Ning looked startled by the size, he was mentally screeching at his sister. The brunette refused to look at Wei Ying right yet, but the ravenette didn't miss the fact Wen Ning's earlobes were bright red at what was implied by the size of this basin.

After the initial surprise Wei Wuxian chuckled, shaking his head, after a moment he thought about it and adjusted his tone, imitating a sound something like Madam Yu or Wen Qing would be able to manage, a bit deep but not _masculine. _His laughter turned from a chuckle to more like a giggle, it was a surprising sound and he flinched making it, this was going to be difficult. He swallowed and tried speaking that way with a grin "Seems everyone has been influenced by your sister _A-Ning, _what will you do~" Hearing the difference in pitch Wen Ning flinched turning curiously to Wei Wuxian, the other laughed again "Give me a break... It's hard enough to seriously try to talk like this you know? Don't make that face. Though it seems I succeeded in changing a little." He covered his mouth trying to muffle the laughter from the startled face, Wen Ning was like a rabbit waiting for the slightest sound to take off from a predator.

Taking a breath Wen Ning shook his head to chase away the expression "Yo-you caught me off guard..." He rubbed the back of his neck, he wasn't expecting such a large basin, it would be difficult to prop Wei Wuxian's leg on the side of this, frowning he looked at the steaming bath. The patient carefully watched the others conflict, realizing it might be because of his leg. Wei Wuxian examined the bath and tried to come up with something as well "Unless we get in together, or I'm prepared to drown my leg isn't going to stay out of the water..." Wen Ning flinched, clearly he wasn't expecting the comment about sharing a bath, even if he was aware of the point, he sighed "We really can't move your leg too much or get those fabrics wet, or the healing will take longer..." Wei Wuxian blinked he hadn't heard of a material for wounds that couldn't get wet, curiously he touched it, realizing it was indeed like nothing he felt before it was an interesting texture. He imagined that the siblings had spent a good bit of time coming up with this, after all Wen Qing was a medical _genius _she had theoretically found a way to do things no one else even imagined before now.

Wen Ning sighed seeming to accept his fate "Should we bathe together then? It would be bad to delay your healing over a bath..." Wei Wuxian blinked, he was used to bathing with others back at Lotus Pier, in rivers or just changing around them... So this shouldn't be too different, so he shrugged and joked "Unless you really want me to hold my breath the whole time~" Wen Ning turned a bit red and sighed "A-alright..." Dipping into what was like a closet in his room he pulled out some towels, wash cloths and soaps. He sighed as he set everything down, swallowing he ducked behind the screen again, hanging his regular clothes again, he'd have to store the other male's properly later along with his sword. Wen Ning was hesitating behind the screen, a towel around his waist he took a few breaths before stepping out. Doing his best to not watch the Wei Wuxian's reaction as he walked over, helping him remove his clothing.

Wei Wuxian's eyes widened, a small gasp was audible, so many things clicked into place as his red eyes scanned over ther other's _two-toned skin._ The natural porcelain white was marred with deeper colored scars, almost like burns. Wen Ning had clearly been traumatized as a child... Wei Wuxian never expected that part of it would be from abuse... These were clearly whip marks from a clan leader's whip, they would never fade... Wei Wuxian felt his throat roll, the marks were scattered across both his back and his chest. He wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure how sensitive of a topic it was. Carefully he moved to help the other so he didn't have to strip him entirely. Wen Ning lifted his eyes and flinched seeing the deeply colored bruises on the other's side, he gently touched them earning a shiver in response, not from pain but the fact that his hand was cold. Clearly his anxiety had caused his body temperature to drop.

Wei Wuxian may not be female, but at this moment it didn't matter, Wen Ning took the step to show himself despite the fear and that needed to be respected. Although it was a bit awkward to do this where both of them were nude, carefully Wei Wuxian lifted his left hand and brushed his fingers over a deep scar that was near the other's heart "No matter whom did this... There was nothing you could have done to deserve this..." Wen Ning was quiet for a moment, closing his eyes feeling the other's warm touch before he picked him up and carried him to the bath, settling them both in before saying "Before our branch became a _bigger _part of the Wen family... So before my sister took the lead... My parent..." He trailed off brushing the wounds idly for a bit Wei Wuxian watched him nervously, knowing better than to interrupt. Swallowing Wen Ning finally continued "Our parents... Didn't care much for a child who was so _inferior... _Since I couldn't keep up with A-Qing... I was useless... Anytime I failed their expectations... I was punished... A mark to never be forgotten..." Wei Wuxian felt his blood running cold hearing that, how could someone as innocent as Wen Ning have had to have that happen. It was bad as a child just having food taken away, or being hit with normal means... Not the disciplinary whip of the clan that would scar permanently... Perhaps having forgotten they were in a bath, or maybe not caring at the moment, Wei Wuxian hugged Wen Ning exactly how he would when Jiang Cheng was having a hard time over Madam Yu and Uncle Jiang fighting over him.

Wen Ning was startled and flushed red "W-wei W-wuxian?" He couldn't keep his composure, certainly the hug was warm... And relaxing... And upon contact he could feel tears rolling down his cheeks he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Wei Wuxian gently rubbed his back with his left hand not wanting to harm his right hand "It's okay... You don't have to hold back..." Hearing those words Wen Ning quietly let go, shaking he cried against the other's shoulder trembling he hadn't told anyone about this before... It was clear that it was too much to carry anymore. Wei Wuxian didn't care how inappropriate it was to hug someone in a bath at this point... This skilled archer, the delicate boy sitting here who although timid and unable to think for himself was far more amazing than anyone in the Wen family... Instead of giving up, running away or anything else, he kept trying and stayed at his sister's side... No matter how many lessons he failed, no matter... Wen Ning was driven, he may be timid and nervous beyond belief unable to stand up for himself... But that was _beaten out of him. _If he could still smile like he did, and still be defensive of his sister and his friends, that was already more gutsy than almost any cultivator their age. Only a select few had wills of steel to rival this seemingly fragile boy... Only the two prides, the two jades and the young masters of the main clans could even stand a chance to compare... No wonder he was good at archery, he practiced until he was able to do his best... But standing before others, the judgement in their eyes was enough to cause him to cave... There were no words that could soothe this pain away, these old scars would likely never here. Wei Wuxian's voice was gentle, still keeping the delicate tone he needed to be accustomed to, he murmured stroking the boy's hair "It's all over... No one else will hurt you, you're safe now..."

Wen Ning was slowly calming down, the tears were running out. He finally leaned back embarrassed he rubbed his eyes and stared at the cooling water, mumbling "Thank you..." He applied soap onto two cloths and handed one to Wei Wuxian, allowing him to wash himself. The two boys bathed in relative silence, gentle splashing sounds as they cleaned the soaps away and rinsed their hair.

Once they finished Wen Ning carefully lifted Wei Wuxian onto the towels outside the bath before handing him an extra to dry himself and begining to dry himself as well, ducking behind the folding wall again for a moment to dress quickly. Wei Wuxian carefully dried his body, prodding sensitive areas to test his limits. Wen Ning came back over drying the other's back and hair, gently combing his hair for him, Wei Wuxian didn't resist, he merely left the towel over his lap to alleviate any awkwardness. As Wen Ning combed through he noticed faint scars from _animal bites. _Frowning the brunette asked "...Were you bitten by something?" Wei Wuxian paled again sighing "Mm... When I was younger, after my parents died I had to live on the streets for a while... So I often ended up chased by stray dogs..." The ravenette was trembling slightly at the memory, but the gentle touch combing through his hair calmed him back down, there were no dogs here to worry about... Though tomorrow there would be two Wen-dogs, at least they didn't bite even if they were rabid.

The air was chilly and Wei Wuxian finally ended up shivering as his skin cooled he finally leaned back to look up at the one kneeling behind him, almost startled by how close their faces were. He smiled "So A-Ning~ What is it that I'll be wearing?" Wen Ning was startled as the other leaned back to look at him like this, his heart started beating a bit faster and once again he thought this was not fair, and he hoped it wasn't only him. Wen Ning sighed softly "My sister decided on a purple and gray color scheme... So it's primarily gray..." He coaxed the other to sit up again before going over to the pile of parcels and opening one, holding it up for the other's inspection. Wei Wuxian blinked a few times nodding in surprise "Hm.. I might actually be able to pull that off, with a bit of padding of some sort in the chest it will hide the muscle definition and trick someone whether from a distance or as we are now..." Sighing he touched his own face and pouted, honestly he didn't feel like needing to use make ups, but it was probably inevitable. Wen Ning chuckled a bit and smiled apologetically "It really is troublesome for you..." He passed the other the shirt and the undergarment first while he moved some of the parcels around before finding the one he was looking for, it was a fabric necklace similar to a scarf with a red lotus printed on a black ribbon, it would easily conceal Wei Ying's adam's apple, and give a very beautiful accent to his eyes.

Wei Wuxian blinked his eyebrows lifting in surprise as he chuckled, Wen Ning had a very keen eye for fashion it seems. Carefully he managed to pull on the undergarments, needing a bit of help with the shirt itself, Wen Ning helped him into the bottoms and the robes before helping him over to the bed again before putting the neck ribbon on for him, and carefully tying his hair back with a purple ribbon in a way that some of his black hair cascaded over his shoulders making him much more feminine than he could have looked normally. After they were both dressed Wen Ning sighed "I'll have to get my sister... She likely will want to do something else" Adjusting his evening robe he carefully opened the door to his room rolling the basin out first to empty it before stowing it in the closet, for lack of anywhere else to store it for now. Then went to retrieve his sister.

Wei Wuxian was carefully prodding around inside his body while he awaited his fate from his transformation artist, he wasn't surprised seeing the make up. He sighed softly, Wen Qing however was surprised seeing the transformation so far, with the bandages in the shirt and the necklace. She walked over nodding in approval "Hm you made good choices A-Ning... Alright... You're going to have to close your eyes for now." Sighing Wei Wuxian muttered "Figured.." He obediently closed his eyes, at the moment he was resigned to his fate and couldn't come up with a sassy rebuttal for a moment then managed to joke "At least I don't have to worry about being turned into a hanged ghost or anything~ I'm in your capable hands _sister"_ He smiled, glancing at her through the slits in his eyes. He was pretty sure if he wasn't a patient he would have gotten beaten for that comment. Wen Qing sighed "You're even disguising your voice... Not bad... I'll let you off this time for putting in so much effort for us despite your injuries. Now stay still" Obediently Wei Ying stopped joking and stayed still as the elder sister began doctoring his face. Using a gentle hand with some powders to make his face seem less bony and more gentle. Although she didn't wear make up herself anymore she knew how to apply it to make anything appealing. Given how the two of them had slept she brought in a special cream she had made to ensure the make up wouldn't rub off without water. It was completely dark outside by the time Wen Qing and Wen Ning finished creating _A-Xian_ the fierce fiance. Once the make up wasn't touching his face his eyes fluttered open and both the siblings were startled.

Wen Qing was amused and shook her head "I'm hiring someone to paint you two tomorrow to capture our hard word A-Ning." Standing up she patted Wei Ying's uninjured shoulder "Thank you for going so far for us, A-Ning can bring you a mirror, I need to prepare for tomorrow's guests. Good night." She departed with those words and for some reason Wei Wuxian was almost unsure if he was willing to see his reflection. Wen Ning retrieved a large mirror and brought it over. Wei Wuxian blinked, he looked like a woman who hunted from a small clan... Like he was both dignified and fierce without seeming masculine.. He was almost afraid he had turned into a female for a moment. These siblings were scary, it can't be easy to disguise someone so well they cannot recognize themselves. Wei Wuxian sighed softly "I get scolded all the time at home not to cause any unnecessary trouble for the sect... Even if it kills me, I'm not telling them what I had to do here..."

Wen Ning chuckled and nodded "I can imagine that it wouldn't be easy to talk about..." Wei Wuxian sighed and nodded "That... Would be an understatement..." Pouting a bit he sighed "You're going to want to hide Suibian, it's quite well know from how many people I've aggravated..." Wen Ning blinked realized that was the name of his sword and nodded. Setting a wrapped box on the teen's lap he busied himself with hiding the sword and his normal outerwear in a parcel in the closet. Hiding a spiritual blade was a bit trickier frowning he came up with an idea, moving one of his paintings that was full of spirituality of it's own and using it to conceal the blade's presence.

While Wen Ning was tidying up, opening the trinkets and placing them intricately on the night table, putting the bath supplies away and making all appearances seem normal for male and female instead of two males Wei Ying curiously asked "Whats this?" Wen Ning merely chuckled "Ah I thought that it was really too troublesome what we're having you do here... So I bought you an apology gift and a thank you for doing this despite everything. You can open it if you think you can manage" Chuckling Wen Ning glanced over while attempting to hide the other's boots, setting out a pair of shoes in their place. While double checking his work he glanced over as the other was curiously opening the wrappings with a little difficulty he managed. His eyes widened immediately, flutes were not cheap and this one was finely carved and a beautiful red with a black tassel. Wen Ning chuckled "It was called Jiao-long, it's creator was convinced it could soothe any dragon with it's looks. Or so the vendor said... I vaguely remembered you enjoyed dabbling in the arts... So I thought it wouldn't be a bad gift... I apologize it's not much..." Wei Wuxian blinked several times "H-hah? I-it's an amazing gift... But it's so much... You and your sister are looking after me... I can't just leave, so I have to avoid causing trouble for you guys and Lotus Pier by being here... I cause trouble by existing on a normal basis... So you don't need to apologize or thank me" Wei Wuxian wasn't used to being thanked, especially to this extent.

Wen Ning chuckled shaking his head "Please keep it and use it if you wish when you're healed. I'd love to hear you play one day." Wei Wuxian sighed softly and relented gently stroking the beautiful flute in his hand "Once my arm is healed I'll play something for you then _A-Ning _as my first thanks._" _Wen Ning smiled clearing away the wrappings and such he nodded "I'll look forward to it _A-Xian"_ After their bath there was far less tension between them, it was so much easier for them to talk normally. Sighing softly Wei Wuxian reluctantly settled the flute on the bedside table as Wen Ning reluctantly sat beside him on the bed finally. They had done all they could. Now they could only sleep until morning came. If they could manage to rest.

Extinguishing the candle they laid down, somehow even though they hadn't fallen asleep they curled together like yin and yang naturally. Drifting off to sleep. Neither knew the other was prominent in his dreams, and chased away the nightmares that night.


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast with the Wens

Five came earlier than normal after spending so much time preparing for their act. Wen Ning reluctantly woke hearing bells chiming, he yawned blue eyes fluttering open, the other in front of him almost stopped his heart, despite knowing it was Wei Wuxian, the fact he looked so much different nearly stopped his heart. Wei Ying was exactly like a sleeping beauty, swallowing his confusion slowly he took a few breaths and slowly tried to escape the other's hug. Really it was too warm to want to leave so willingly, carefully Wen Ning coaxed Wei Ying's arms back and sat up wrapping the blanket around him before blearily rubbing his eyes. Slowly he retreated from the bed and went to wash up and change behind the folding screen.

Wei Wuxian slowly opened his eyes feeling the other moving, his eyes shifted to the window, the skies were still hazy and gray. He cuddled up to the recently abandoned pillow, it was still pretty warm and held Wen Ning's scent. Sleepily he wondered if he was ever going to sleep this well again when he returned to Lotus Pier... Closing his eyes again he sighed softly into the pillow, his tired thoughts more honest than his waking ones _My life belongs to Uncle Jiang for saving me, Madam Yu, Shiejie and Jiang Cheng... They took me into their home... They trained me and stayed beside me these past years... But I never felt this warmth at Lotus Pier... I always have boundaries that I cannot over step, things I cannot do, stories I cannot tell... Here... Between Wen Ning and I there are barely any secrets... What on Earth is this..? _His tired thoughts dissipated as he began to drift off again, he felt a delicate touch stroke his hair before hearing the door open and shut on his consciousness.

Wen Ning headed to the entry way to meet his sister, she didn't look much better for wear than he did. Stifling a yawn he walked over joining his sister who was awaiting the Sect Leader and his son she sighed "Are you prepared A-Ning? After this no matter what happens they're going to be talking about your engagement..." Wen Ning blushed a bit and nodded "Yeah... Whether it's _revealed or not _I'll do my best... I d-don't want to trouble you sister" Wen Qing lifted her eyebrows, seeing her little brother's hands curled into fists by his side it was obvious he was determined to not lose to this, it was her idea but he seemed to be ready to face a pack of wolves or fierce corpses instead of their Sect Leader. She gently touched his hand and smiled "Nothing you do is trouble A-Ning, you're still young and yet you never cause trouble. So don't mind this."

Time seemed to flow slowly as the sun rose over the horizon, finally a group of cultivators appeared in their sight. The two set down their tea cups and rose once more to stand salute for the Clan Head and his son, there were about a dozen cultivators flying alongside them, clearly there for defense. Once they approached the manor their swords lowered, and they dismounted. Wen Ruohan stood front and center "Wen Qing, it has been a while." The siblings saluted respectfully and Wen Qing smiled warmly "Greetings Sect Leader, what do we owe the honor of your visit to Yiling?" Wen Ruohan lifted his hand to allow them to stand at ease, and they lowered their arms awaiting his answer, the leader smiled though it didn't reach his eyes "We were passing by and assumed it would he a fair idea to visit Yiling before A-Xu and I separate. I will be headed home, but there is far more business to take care of. As Yiling is a convenient location we figured paying a visit to this branch would be fine. Is our visit unwelcome?" Behind his father Wen Xu practically leered at the siblings standing there, Wen Ning lowered his eyes but didn't retreat as he normally would have. Wen Qing pretended not to see the cold intimidation and smiled warmly, putting on a normal hospitality act "Surely you must be joking Sect Leader Ruohan, your visit is perfectly welcomed. We prepared a fine breakfast, lest you were hungry upon your arrival. We were just busy in recent days taking care of _A-Ning's fiance_ whom was hurt on a night hunt, so we were surprised by the sudden notification."

Even the body guard cultivators raised their eyebrows, disdain on their features, the pushover had a fiance? How was that even remotely possible? He was a flower growing in the shade of a tree, always ready to wither. Wen Xu was taken aback and his glower increased, how could this insect find a fiance before himself. Wen Ruohan was aware of the emotions of those behind him, but he merely smiled almost chillingly "Ah, is that so? Wen Ning has found someone suitable? By all means invite her to join us for breakfast then." This was within their calculations Wen Ning smiled nervously "I a-apologize S-sect Leader... A-Xian is still resting... S-she broke her leg a-and h-hurt her arm when s-she f-fell du-during out night hunt" The stammering at the _guilt _that came through in the sentence earned more pity, clearly she couldn't be much if she was injured during a _fall._ Wen Xu rolled his eyes "If she's injured isn't it all the more important she eats? We can dine at an elevated table so she doesn't injure herself more. There isn't an issue then is there?" Wen Qing smiled "Of course, I will have the servants change our dining area then, we would not wish to displease you during your stay. A-Ning go wake A-Xian." She clapped her hands, the servants standing idle around them began to bustle making adequate preparation for tables and chairs. Wen Ning bowed "E-excuse m-me then, I will go get A-Xian..."

The group of body guards watched him leave, Wen Xu had his doubts but listened as Wen Qing spoke to his father, leading them to the dining hall to settle in. Wen Ning sighed softly before going into his room, he was aware that someone had followed him back, despite that he left the door ajar as he walked over, gently touching Wei Wuxian's cheek "_A-Xian... A-Xian it's time to wake up."_ Slowly Wei Wuxian's eyelids fluttered and he realized the words being spoken to him, figuring out in his tiredness someone was watching them. So he pouted _cutely _and wrapped his arms around Wen Ning, gently tugging him down. Perhaps just from not knowing what was happening Wen Ning didn't fight back he caught his balance against the bed before he fell onto Wei Ying, the latter unable to fake the sound having just woken up, kissed Wen Ning's cheek pretending to have given him a proper good morning kiss "_A-Ning_... Good morning..."He slowly sat up as Wen Ning stood up again, blushing from the contact, his emotions were conflicted over the kiss, his heart felt uneasy for some reason. Swallowing he stammered with a slight whine "A-Xian... You're so affectionate in the mornings... H-how are you f-feeling?" Wei Wuxian pretended to rub her eyes and smiled warmly "I'm still a bit sore, but _your tender care_ is helping me feel better... And being able to see you first thing every morning makes it worth it to be injured..."

Wen Ning wasn't expecting so much _flirting _and he was slightly dying, but this was better than the teasing he endured before... Gently fixing his hair Wen Ning smiled "Do you feel up to trying to walk a bit? I brought a crutch for you... Sect Leader Ruohan is visiting and would love to meet you A-Xian..." Wei Wuxian's eyes showed some traces of surprise which wouldn't be easy to hide if someone was watching them so he lifted a hand to his mouth "Your sect leader wants to meet _me? A-Ning_ that's so surprising... If I can't manage to walk on my own I'll have to rely on you to carry me _again._ I should probably _freshen up _first._" _Both of them realized this was going to be _interesting_ but the foundation was laid, no going back now Wei Wuxian smiled teasingly "_Could you help me A-Ning?"_ Of course Wen Ning's face flushed, having that said with a female Wei Wuxian before him it was almost unnerving. Carefully he carried the other male behind the screen setting him down nervously. Wei Wuxian managed to balance himself on his injured leg and Wen Ning turned his back to let the other do what he had to. Both of them were thankful that they were both males, Wen Ning realized something and hummed, it was courtesy to not listen to _females _using the lavatory so the humming was a nice touch for someone as kind as Wen Ning.

After that Wei Wuxian was barely resisting the urge to laugh, Wen Ning really was too sweet of a boy anyone who fell for him would be practically a princess. The acting princess hoped he could do this justice, taking a breath he realized something and carefully picked up some extra bandages using them to wrap and hide his distinguishing male feature so if there were any mishaps it wouldn't be revealed... After all the Sect Leader's family, himself and his two sons, were utter dogs. Using the mirror and basin of water Wei Wuxian fixed himself to look flawless, he felt chills going down his spine... Really why did he have to go so far, and how could he actually pull off looking female? Realizing something he called "_A-Ning, _do you want me to wear that _hairpin_ you bought me?" They hadn't planned on using it since the plan was for him to not hurt his leg more, even just standing with next to no pressure on it was murderous, he almost didn't want to dare walking. Wen Ning blinked and smiled "I'll go get that for you!" He ducked out from behind the folding wall and scooped up a hair comb that had a white lotus, it perfectly balanced the red one on the neck wrap. Coming back Wen Ning helped Wei Wuxian put it into his hair, it was tricky to keep the balance, after a bit they both nodded "A-Ning it's perfect~"

Wei Wuxian leaned against the wall for a moment to take pressure off his leg, this was going to be a new type of torture. Wen Ning noticed the other's discomfort and frowned, scooping him up bringing him back to the bed he gently set Wei Wuxian down and pulled out a bottle "You should take some tonic before we go... Your body will be too painful without it A-Xian..." The concern in his blue eyes was heartwarming, Wei Wuxian obediently drank the contents of the bottle taking a deep breath he offered a slightly weak smile "I've never walked on a broken leg before... It's more painful than I imagined... I'm truly glad I have you by my side A-Ning." Gently he stroked the brunette's cheek as his face was so near. Wen Xu finally pushed the door open "We started to think you weren't coming back _Wen Ning. _Are you trying to avoid us?" Wei Wuxian looked up as Wen Ning turned, he spoke in his _female accent _before Wen Ning could speak up "I apologize for keeping _A-Ning _from you Young Master Wen, I'm much slower than normal with my broken leg. He's been making certain I don't rush." Pressing his lips to Wen Ning's cheek he scooted over putting on one of the two shoes, unable to wear the other due to the thick bandages and swelling his foot was entirely hidden with the bandages anyway. Wen Xu's eyes narrowed appraising this confident girl, she truly was a flower, far too beautiful for someone like Wen Ning. Gently tucking the flute into her sleeve the maiden raised to her feet under Wen Xu's speculating gaze. Wen Ning wrapped an arm around his waist supporting him once they realized the crutch wouldn't work as it was his entire right side. Wen Ning sighed and gently lifted him into his arms again. At this rate Wei Wuxian was used to being carried and Wen Ning didn't shake as badly picking him up.

Walking alongside Wen Xu the _couple _prepared for the main show. Wei Wuxian rested his head against Wen Ning's shoulder while they walked, it was obvious to _anyone _who saw them how close they were with just this. The escort cultivators were whispering among themselves seeing this, after all since when did Wen Ning come into contact with anyone... And who was this lotus he was carrying? She seemed like a wild flower, gorgeous to look at but possibly poisonous. Wen Qing smiled seeing her brother and _sister-in-law_ walking in. "Sect Leader, this is A-Xian. My brother's fiance." Obediently Wei Wuxian looked over smiling warmly she gave a salute "Ying Xian greets Sect Leader Wen" The siblings hadn't planned on an alias, so they were glad their patient had come up with something. Gently Wen Ning set Wei Wuxian down next to a chair, it was clear she was unable to put pressure on the leg from how she balanced with the support of Wen Ning. Wen Ruohan lifted his eyebrows pleasantly surprised to see such a beauty somewhere like this, he waved his hand and Wen Ning helped _her _sit before sitting on his left side, knowing he was going to have to feed Wei Wuxian again, although his arm was healing even it was still wrapped in bandages and tender to use.

While there were discussions over breakfast, eyes kept drifting over to the _couple _at the edge of the table. Wen Ning feeding Wei Wuxian was surprising to the others, it was endearing for a fiance to care so much. Instead of allowing her to struggle which most males in this room might do without even realizing he was focusing on helping her first. Wei Wuxian was somewhat dying from _this type _of attention. He never normally got self-conscious, but he wasn't himself right now he was Ying Xian. Even Wen Qing wasn't exempt from glancing at her younger brother, these two boys were so close it was concerning... At first she was happy he had made a good friend, that doubt from the other night crept back into her heart, were they _really only friends?_ Wen Ning could tell even Wei Wuxian was embarrassed so he sheepishly glanced over at the others whom turned away as if they had been caught and he sighed softly.

Both of them exchanged a look and a sheepish smile, their eyes asking the same question: _How long is this visit going to be?_ Wen Ning helped Wei Wuxian finish the meal before her and carefully began on his own, while his fiance quietly drank tea. Wen Xu took the chance to ambush _her _with questions "I have to ask Ying Xian... If you were on a night hunt how did you get so badly injured?" Setting down his tea cup Wei Wuxian embarrassedly brushed a piece of hair out of her face as she looked up, her eyes met his and she smiled with a face of embarrassment "When I was dealing with the monster I was a bit careless Young Master Wen, I didn't realize my back was to a hill as I released my arrow for the final shot I stepped back and fell down landing on a very hard rock. Thankfully A-Ning was gathering herbs nearby and heard my situation, he came to my aide." There were quiet murmurs around them, a cultivator without a sword mount should be expected, but the stronger people in the room were able to tell she would be able to manage it with no issue. Wen Xu was at a loss so Wei Wuxian smiled answering the unasked question "My Clan doesn't use blades, they're a last resort. With an arrow it's said to allow a spirit to rest by escaping out of the feathers, where if you use a blade you're cruelly killing the creature for a second time instead of freeing it." Wen Ning smiled into his food as the other created this story on a whim, it was indeed a type of clan that he would be curious about to the point he'd have visited. Wen Qing gave a subtle nod of approval, this young master was deserving of _every bit _of praise he got. He was quick witted and graceful, if he truly was a female it wouldn't matter if he was a servant she would try to get her hand for Wen Ning.

Wen Ruohan blinked, looking over at the maiden he was appraising her, he spoke simply "With ideals like that, it's no wonder you got injured... And even less surprising that your clan is little known in this world." Wei Wuxian giggled and smiled "Ah that's quite true Sect Leader, I may be nimble, but I cannot compare to sword users in evading injuries. Still I don't mind coming from a small clan, rather it was a blessing being able to meet A-Ning despite the gap in our clans." Wei Wuxian gently brushed a stray piece of rice off Wen Ning's cheek as if they were the only ones in the room, she smiled warmly at the Sect Leader who didn't quite know how to respond to that. Even as a female, Wei Wuxian was good at rendering people speechless, if he were a fabric there is no doubt he would become the finest silk, so smooth, hard to control, but beautiful when tended to properly. Gently he leaned against Wen Ning's shoulder and allowed the curiosity to come to an end. Breakfast ended without much more probing, and the couple as well as most of the escorts were dismissed so the leaders could settle and discuss.

Wei Wuxian was once again being carried, this time they entered the courtyard, it was almost an unspoken rule that they knew their show wasn't over. The escorts would be watching them for a while at least. Wen Ning set Wei Wuxian on a stone bench and he smiled "Why don't you sit at one end, I can lean against you and keep my leg up for now, rather than have me lay on the bench, that's rather inappropriate don't you think?" He smiled and Wen Ning obediently sat, the other gently leaned against him and lifted his leg carefully keeping himself proper like any female cultivator. Thankfully he had _played around _so often he knew the motions even if he had never made them himself. Wen Ning quietly murmured "I didn't expect our Sect Leader to be so curious." Wei Wuxian giggled "It's because of your personality A-Ning, it's hard for them to believe someone could see you _as a man _and not merely a brother." Some of the cultivators watching them stealthily couldn't help but nod in agreement, Wei Wuxian leaned back a bit more and cupped his cheek, this time there were too many pairs of eyes watching, so he had to go through with the motion. Gently he lifted his head and brought his lips together with Wen Ning's, the rush of the wind did little to hide the chatter passing around. The servants and the cultivators who were able to see them were chattering quietly, more rumors would be born.

Their kiss was delicate, it tasted of tea. Wen Ning's initial surprise eased away and his blue eyes fluttered closed, wrapping an arm gently around his back he supported Wei Wuxian. Taking this as acceptance the _maiden _took the lead, gently parting the other's lips with his tongue, teaching him techniques he'd learned through his readings. Their tongues danced gently in a surprising sort of feeling, neither of them were disgusted. When they parted Wei Wuxian smiled brushing a strand of the other's brown hair behind his ear, to apply the finishing blow to their witnesses the sly maiden hummed "But A-Ning~ To me, there's no one more perfect. I'm glad I met you, and there's no way I could ever see you as a brother an not a man~ I'd be honored to _have your child."_ The flush that passed both of their faces was not something staged, how embarrassing was that to say as a female, let alone as someone pretending to be female. But there was no one watching them that wasn't convinced these two were a couple after seeing and hearing that. Surprising as it might be, no one would doubt it anymore. And the rumor mill would spread far and wide even if no one realized it, the little brother had a fan club of his own and this girl's clan had to be something special for them to even notice each other.

Wei Wuxian sat up again, his face still burning he swallowed, it was no wonder he was embarrassed... He didn't know why that sentence was so easy to say, even if it was impossible for them to conceive, the thought wasn't disgusting, although that was confusing. Wen Ning was redder than the rising sun again as he realized that he didn't have any protests to those words. Two very confused males sat in the courtyard, being watched they looked like a couple imagining their first child, where as they were really wondering what was wrong with them. If this act went on too long the two of them might end up walking a path neither of them ever expected.

Realizing the tension was strong with both of them Wei Wuxian decided his right arm might not be able to hold anything, but moving his fingers shouldn't hurt too much. Carefully he pulled Jiao-long out of his sleeve and appraised the gorgeous red flute once more before taking a breath and lifting it to his lips. Closing his eyes Wei Wuxian felt his feeling rising to his chest, the breath he in took trembled slightly, clearing his mind his fingers began to dance across the sleek flute. The song was gentle as the note filled the air, Wen Ning smiled closing his eyes listening to the melody. There was no spirituality to the music, but the sound carried beautifully not needing it. Wen Ning's heart squeezed as he listened to this song, curious about it's origin.

Wei Wuxian was graceful as he played the melody that filled his mind, this wasn't an existing melody. This song was something that Wen Ning had created by just existing. The flute's sound carried through the halls of the manor, those who heard it were soothed. Wen Qing, Wen Ruohan and Wen Xu all blinked hearing a flute sound float in and disturb their meeting. The three were surprised by the sheer beauty of this song. Wen Ruohan looked up "His fiance is surprisingly talented with the flute." Wen Qing smiled and nodded "Apparently that was how her parents had gotten her to give up on swords. Was something that could be just as interesting."

Slowly the music came to a stop and Wen Ning finally asked "That was beautiful... What's it called?" Wei Wuxian smiled, catching his breath he smiled "_Ning Lin _(Peaceful forest) probably" The brunette blinked looking curiously at the other "Probably?" Wei Wuxian giggled "Well... All I could think of was your name... Since that was something I _just made _for you" He sheepishly scratched his cheek looking at him. Wen Ning was at a loss for words for a bit, he smiled back just as sheepishly "Would you play it again _A-Xian?"_ He had to casually wrap the intimate tone in as there were still people around. Wei Wuxian smiled, his cheeks a bit red "Ah~ A-Ning you're too adorable~ Alright I'll play it for you again"

The music once again filled the air, the flute was peaceful and the melody traveled across the manor. Yet the only two in the world who knew the name of this song were lost in thoughts of each other and oblivious to anyone else coming to listen or watch.

Wen Qing finally accepted that her brother probably had indeed fallen for the boy from Lotus Pier, this was more than enough proof. Wen Xu's eyes darkened and Wen Ruohan was watching with a calculative glance. Each of the trio of power were thinking different things as they stared at the couple who were unaware they existed.

The melody danced around before finally ended, the two opened their eyes in unison and were equally as startled to see the trio before them. Wen Ning stammered "F-forgive us S-sect l-leader, s-sister did w-we di-disturb you?" Both of their faces were red as they looked at the trio, one was exhausted and nearly out of breath and in pain. he gently rubbed his shoulder as he lowered his head "A-apologies, S-sect Leader, young master, sister" He smiled the pain a bit clear on his face. Wen Ning was flushed for having not realized anyone approached them, especially someone so important.. Normally either of them would have never missed anything so important... The both of them were a bit too captive to the music.

Wen Ruohan raised his hand to say apologies were unneeded his eyes narrowed toward the girl with the lotus on his neck "Where did you learn to play the flute so beautifully?" Wei Wuxian swallowed smiling "I'm honored you think my skill is praiseworthy... My mother crafted my first flute out of bamboo so I might not want to play with blades... Over time I improved going out on trips to villages I would listen and watch other musicians then practice when I wasn't training my archery Sect Leader" He smiled gently hugging the flute he added a convincing line "This is my first time playing such a delicately crafted instrument, it sounded much better than the bamboo one I play at home" The sect leader stroked his chin thoughtfully as he appraised the girl with new eyes. Wei Wuxian cuddled closer to Wen Ning, gracefully sitting up, knowing better than to trust _those eyes_ on someone so power obsessed. Wen Ning noticed the change in his posture and gently wrapped his arm around Wei Wuxian's waist, glancing at his sister who had a complicated expression.

No one spoke, there was an air of uneasiness surrounding the five in courtyard. Wen Xu doubted she was a no name, Wen Qing didn't know what to expect, Wen Ning was nervous given Wei Wuxian's tension knowing how strong his intuition was, Wei Wuxian was keeping up the facade of smiles cuddled up to his fake fiance watching the Sect Leader pondering his plans for the maiden before him. Although musicians were common, those who could play well were either high level cultivators, or unappealing for _men _to watch. Wei Wuxian felt chills of disgust, he knew he looked good as a female thanks to the hard work of these siblings, but having on of he three biggest perverted cultivators seeming to think the same was very unsettling. Wen Ning only got slightly more nervous feeling Wei Wuxian shiver, gently he stroked the other's back. Wen Qing could sense Wei Wuxian's unease seeing her brother's movements and that caused her eyebrows to draw together, she smiled breaking the silence "Is there something else you desire of them Sect Leader? Looking at A-Xian's face it seems she wasn't in the best of health to play for A-Ning... I think she might need to rest for a while or her injuries will worsen."

Wei Wuxian was indeed in pain, and that wasn't well hidden from his expression, nor from the fact despite hugging the flute he was holding his shoulder while curled into the other. Wen Ruohan frowned and nodded "We can discuss things later, it would be a shame if such a talented musician was unable to play in the future. Let us resume our meeting A-Qing, the young couple should rest properly." Wen Qing smiled and nodded "Of course Sect Leader" She followed the two back to the meeting room glancing at the two teens in concern before leaving.

Wen Ning carefully picked Wei Wuxian up again and brought him back to the room, making sure the door and windows were securely shut before speaking "Are you alright?" Lighting the candles to allow some light to see as he needed to do acupuncture again Wen Ning worried over the other's behavior in the court yard. Wei Wuxian set the flute down, despite the pain he wrapped his arms across his stomach keeping his voice quiet so even if someone was listening they wouldn't hear "I feel seriously nauseous... It's not uncommon for the main branch of your sect to look for _talented musicians _from low tier sects... I forgot about that... Especially the youngest song Wen Chao, but even the father enjoys having _pleasing things _to look at... It seems we passed the test of if we can pull off the fiance act... But... If what I suspect is true... Besides the fact I need to stop my skin from crawling... I need to avoid being _invited _by him for _anything_. See... It's things like this that separate how I tease people and how _creeps _exist..." The last little bit was a defense as if he had been thinking negatively about his actions when playing with others. Wen Ning was startled to see the other look so fragile, just like Wei Ying had done for him last night he hugged him and soothed him keeping his voice just as soft "It's alright... My sister and I got you into this... We won't let anything happen... And you're right... Our Sect Leader and his sons are too interested in _what they want._ You always make sure that despite your flirting no one is uncomfortable, though they might get irritated."

Wei Wuxian didn't care about pain or face or sexuality at the moment he hugged Wen Ning back trembling, he really felt sick considering what sort of _mess _he'd end up in if they failed this next step. Wen Ning was slightly startled, but he didn't push the other away, he hugged him tightly rubbing his back. After a while Wei Wuxian was able to stop trembling and had to lower his arm because of the pain in his shoulder. Wen Ning released the other at that point an gently moved the robe over his shoulder "I'm going to do a bit more acupuncture for your arm first, then I'll tend to your leg, alright?" Wei Wuxian nodded, using his left hand to brush his hair out of the way for Wen Ning and quietly he murmured "Thank you."

The doctor was worried hearing those words as he began his work, again pouring some of his spiritual energy into the fifteen needles to help soothe the pain. Wen Ning was focused on this and Wei Wuxian was concentrating on keeping his breathing steady, it hurt more than yesterday likely because he used it so carelessly. The warmth spread through his arm again, he felt the pain lessening, carefully focussing his own internal power he reinforced Wen Ning's allowing him to control it to help mend the injury there. Although he was surprised Wen Ning didn't recoil, lending someone else your internal spirit for anything required a decent bit of trust. Manipulating the two he wrapped the damaged bone in their warmth, coaxing it to heal a bit more quickly. Once the bone was wrapped snugly he released the remaining spirit back to Wei Wuxian. Slowly Wen Ning extracted the needles and fixed the other's robe.

Wei Wuxian opened his eyes slowly and smiled a bit seeing Wen Ning looking at him curiously. The injured gave a small giggle "What... That proves that I already trusted my life to you no?" Wen Ning's cheeks burned and he nodded, unable to do anything else. Wen Ning swallowed his embarrassment for now, he could die after, his voice quiet he murmured "You're going to want to lay down, this is going to hurt a bit, but your leg is more stabilized than yesterday..I'm going to try acupuncture for it as well." Wei Wuxian took a breath and obediently laid back closing his eyes, this was going to be interesting.

Carefully Wen Ning took a breath, rolling up he other's dress and coaxing the pants off again. Removing the decorative shoe and the bandages the brunette took a breath. There were over twenty points most of them were very small. Although the intention was very wholesome, Wei Wuxian had warm chills run up his spine... Wen Ning and his butterfly touches against his thigh were going to be fatal for trying to stay still.

Once Wen Ning confirmed the other's bone structure he began with the needles, his fingers trailing over the warm skin between the points as he went. From hip to thigh to knee, calf, foot. Each spot sent waves of pleasure or pain running through his body. Wei Wuxian could only bite his tongue and pray the other didn't notice his sensitivity to this. This boy was too pure, and his touch was too damn gentle for this to not be an additional type of torture. Wei Wuxian focused on the spirit he felt in his leg, it was more slow moving than in his arm. He supposed that was because of the extra extensive damages to it. Once Wei Wuxian had calmed himself a bit he was able to lend the other his power again and the dance of healing began again.

Neither of them moved more than breathing for a while, Wen Ning was trying to determine the overall extent of the injury and wrap it to heal properly internally so the external wrap would help more. Wei Wuxian was focusing on his heartbeat, trying to keep it calm so his blood flow didn't give away his sensitivity.


	4. Chapter 4: How Do You Feel?

The concept of time was really skewed inside Wen Ning's room, the intimate healing process was something neither of them expected to take so long. When Wei Wuxian had fallen off the cliff in the woods he had been more concerned about losing his life to the beast he was fighting than his landing. As he fell into some trees his leg bent at a horrible angle before he landed on his arm on the ground. Essentially he had fallen twice, first from the cliff, then from the tree. Falling out of trees was pretty par for the course for Wei Wuxian, which is probably why his arm was healing at a good pace... However that initial fall and bend was enough to make Wen Ning pale while he was trying to heal internally, it was far from a _clean-break_ and it was a miracle that earlier Wei Wuxian hadn't blacked out applying pressure to something like this.

Wei Wuxian was concentrating on allowing his body to heal, and trying to ignore where Wen Ning's hands touched, the teen's hands kept pressing around various acupressure points to keep Wei Ying from feeling extraordinary pain, despite the pain killer he had taken this morning, it was likely he would be in bad shape feeling the other trying to help spiritually with such a bad break.

Finally Wen Ning couldn't do anymore he removed the needles, helped the other back into his shorts and rewrapped his leg before practically collapsing on the bed next to Wei Wuxian exhausted. Concerned Wei Wuxian turned on his side and looked at the tired face beside his. Gently brushing the hair away from his face so he didn't accidently inhale it, Wei Wuxian sighed "You didn't need to exert so much effort for me..." Carefully he wrapped his arms around the exhausted male and cuddled him close. Wen Ning barely snuggled into Wei Wuxian's chest before falling asleep. It wasn't easy, but Wei Wuxian managed to pull the blanket over them. He mentally thanked his lucky stars that this wasn't like the Gusu Sect, remembering all those rules he copied so many times; they both were breaking sooooo many like this. Like Wei Ying ever cared for rules... He closed his eyes and curled up with Wen Ning.

The air was chilly when their eyes finally opened, a loud crashing sound caused both Wen Ning and Wei Wuxian to open their eyes startled. Someone had opened the door to Wen Ning's room, and had seen their bodies twined together quite intimately. Although both of them were startled, they were also both exhausted and yawned near harmoniously in an adorable sort of way as they separated sitting up. Trembling in the doorway was a female servant, probably a very shy one, she was apologizing profusely as she picked up the things she had dropped. The boys realized how _inappropriate _they must have looked and glanced at one another, as they lacked a mirror, they mutually decided to fix each other's attire. Apparently they had moved more than normal as they were both a bit disheveled. No wonder the poor girl was as pink as the sunset behind her.

Wen Ning and Wei Wuxian were sort of indifferent being seen like this, still keeping up the act Wei Wuxian giggled softly "You don't need to apologize so profusely, we were only _sleeping _nothing more." The insinuation was there, and Wen Ning's face tinged pink as he lightly scolded "_A-Xian _saying misleading things will cause your father's heart to stop one day" Wei Wuxian giggled as he was admonished, that wasn't much of a stretch though, he was pretty sure some of the things he said would cause Uncle Jiang's heart to fail one day. Wen Ning carefully got up and helped the girl pick up the fallen items, it was an odd array of things, frowning Wen Ning asked whom sent her. "I w-was asked to d-deliver this t-tray to Young Master Wen and his fiance... I accidently caught the door when I was setting it down and it toppled over..." Thankfully nothing was damaged, the tray held some books, a few flowered scrolls, a decorative fan, some jewelry and a red envelope. Wen Ning took the tray when it was reassembled and sent the girl away closing the door again. Inside the two males looked at the tray suspiciously. Why did this arrangement of _gifts _seem so ominous next to the red envelope.

Wei Wuxian sighed softly "Well, that doesn't seem menacing at all~ You should read it~" Wen Ning sighed turning the envelope over in his hands, it definitely didn't contain any form of gift. The two sighed again and Wen Ning carefully opened the card "Congratulations on your engagement, I would love if the two of you would visit the main branch when Miss Ying heals." Wei Wuxian felt his forehead going numb and covered his eyes with his hand "...How is this actually happening right now...?" Wen Ning just sort of stared at the simple card, it was obvious whom sent it. Neither of them were able to laugh or cry they just sat there feeling conflicted... Wasn't this act supposed to _stop_ trouble? Wasn't more arising from this? The two looked at the things on the tray, the painted scrolls were clearly to decorate Wen Ning's room, the books were also things Wen Ning would enjoy. The fan and jewelry were clearly for Xian Ying, it wasn't like they could _refuse _even if they wanted to... Wen Ruohan had too much of a fire and ice personality... No one could deny things he requested... Wei Wuxian sighed again before asking "Well _A-Ning" _Clearly he wasn't ignoring the chance someone might be eavesdropping at this point he was being careful "It seems I can't head home straight away when I heal... Perhaps I should _write_?" Wen Ning realized that Wei Wuxian would have to at least contact his brother about this fiasco. Nodding Wen Ning smiled "I can have a messenger depart in the morning, shall I help you write the letter?" Wei Wuxian felt his face turning red realizing how _fun _this was going to be to dictate, because he really couldn't write it on his own. Wen Ning felt his own face growing warm realizing what he was going to have to write. Neither of them said anything, but another joint sigh chased even more happiness out of their room.

It was just before dinner time when there was a light knocking on the door again, Wen Ning didn't move he just said "Please come in." Wen Qing had a tray of dinner for the two boys and she came in closing the door behind her "Why is it that you two look prepared for a funeral?" As she asked her eyes traveled downwards to the bed, neither boy had moved since the delivery earlier. So the tray still sat before them, the envelope and invitation was still in Wen Ning's hand and Wei Ying's hand was still pressed to his forehead. Upon hearing the question both boys turned to the little clan leader, expressions troubled "_Sister" _They even whined together and she realized the problem, taking the invitation she sighed rubbing her temple setting the card on the tray. She glanced at the two sighing softly "Well... Let me ask you two this. _How do you actually feel?"_ Wen Ning and Wei Wuxian were completely startled by this question and looked at her confused, and a bit conflicted. Neither opened up to answer such an off the shoulder question so she continued "You two seem _closer _than most friends. If you plan to stay this close, then there is no problem continuing this for now... On the other hand, every time you step down this path... You need to consider what you're doing.. Worry less about _the sects _and more about yourselves for a moment."

Wei Wuxian was the first to partially recover, his head was still tingling, that question hit him like a disciplinary whip and he didn't have an answer to how he felt "It's less of a problem of face for me... Discovery and biting the hand that feed me are big issues though... You'd both lose significant face and have a lot of headaches to deal with... It's no secret that _no one _turns down your _mad dog sect leader..."_ Wen Ning was hung up on his sisters words... Were they really that close? Most of what they did was an act though? Letting her brother puzzle out what she said she faced Wei Wuxian "You're taking a big risk trying to help us in the first place. No one would shame you if you took the chance to go back as soon as possible..." Wei Wuxian rubbed his temple, muttering softly "I suddenly sincerely wish I could just drink until this stopped being a headache." Wen Qing rolled her eyes "Drinking excessively is very bad for you. You avoided my question though... How do you feel?" Wen Ning looked over curiously, he hadn't noticed his glib tongued partner in crime had skimmed the topic. Wei Ying put a hand behind his neck closing one eye as if he was caught in a painfully awkward situation "Hn... Even if you ask me, I don't really know... A lot has happened these past couple days... I think that's the same for both of us..."

Wei Wuxian turned his glance from the sister to the younger brother, his eyes were gentle and curious. Wen Ning met his eyes, his own were brimming with confusion and matching curiosity. In the past couple days they learned a lot of secrets about one another, drawn out deep fears, old scars, broken down, pretended to be engaged, shared a kiss, shared a song and faced dilemas like this. Wen Qing sighed softly "Let me say three things... First: When you two sleep together, you seem completely at ease... It's as if it wouldn't matter if the world were to end tomorrow, you two would be content. Second: That song you played in the courtyard _sounded like a confession._ Third: A-Ning I don't know if you've noticed... But you really have warmed up, you don't stammer with _him_ at all... That's why I'm asking you... I don't want either of you to get hurt..."

Both boys stared at her in awe, was that really the case. Silence filled the air between the three, each of them wondering what the others would say. Wen Ning finally uttered his first words, after picking them carefully "...I agree... A lot has happened... I can't really say _how I feel_ since that's really broad sister... But... It's _comfortable _being together at least." Wei Wuxian flinched slightly hearing his own thoughts echo's out which caused Wen Qing to turn her gaze to him, he sighed "Don't look so surprised... It's generally weird hearing someone say exactly what you're thinking." He closed on eye and peeked at her with the other before continuing "Do you honestly expect either of us to give you a concise answer... I fell down a cliff, got carried back, we got 'engaged', I transformed, we learned too much about each other... We're almost perfectly in sync, but it's hard to say more..." Wen Ning flushed realizing the other felt the same. Wen Qing smiled sadly but with a hint of warmth "Have either of you thought that you didn't want to leave, or be alone? Or felt like you wanted to be closer?" When neither answered her she nodded "You know... It might not be common... But _gender _doesn't matter. They say love is blind because your heart doesn't care what sex your partner is. It matters how you interact with each other." Both boys seemed like koi fish gaping at the woman before them, was she really suggesting that they enter a cut-sleeve relationship, that it was perfectly normal and she didn't mind handing her brother over to a guy? How should they even react.

More silence before Wei Wuxian sighed softly "I have to write my brother, regardless of the decision we come to... There are a lot of risks to Lotus Pier as well as your branch here in Yiling..." Wen Ning nodded "Also Wei Wuxian's leg won't heal too quickly, it's worse than I expected sister... So we have to be careful not to upset Sect Leader the entire time as it is.."

Wen Qing smiled rising to her feet she gently hugged both of them into her chest and murmured "You two really know how to worry. Let me know your decision, and also come to me when the letter is done, I'll ensure it's delivered before morning." She didn't let them answer, she let them go, pet their hair turned on her heel and said "Make sure you eat." And left closing the door behind her.

Neither of them had much of an appetite, their minds were racing, their hearts were clouded and their bodies were fatigued. Red and Blue eyes met again, and they finally just laughed at the absurdity of this all, they laughed until their were tears and finally moved the tray away. Staring at the gifts wouldn't do much, Wen Ning finally removed his boots and helped remove the hair clip from Wei Wuxian's hair, it tangled in a bit while they slept. The two sighed again and shook their heads. They may have only met up twice, but both times were like a storm of commotion.

Wei Wuxian smiled a bit and asked "...There's one thing that might solve something... How did you feel when I kissed you earlier?" Wen Ning felt his face go red instantly, his hands froze on the hair clip eyes lowering to Wei Ying's face. They were close together, Wen Ning seemed shy as he finished removing the comb and set it down "I w-was really surprised... I mean it was so sudden... But... It was .. warm I guess?" Wei Wuxian sighed softly "Warm... huh?" Pondering for a moment the patient smiled and said "Alright... Lets test it then shall we? Kiss me. See how you feel... If it's still _warm _or if it disgusts you..." Wen Ning flushed a deeper red, he wasn't expecting that... He stammered attempting a protest but Wei Wuxian ignored the stammering attempts and Wen Ning reluctantly obeyed leaning over, he lifted a hand to the other's cheek out of habit and pressed their lips together.

This kiss wasn't as graceful, it was timid, nervous and curious. Wei Wuxian didn't pull away, his hand lifted gently to twine with the one against his cheek naturally. They weren't thinking about the invitation, or their sects, or anything really. The only thoughts were one another, wondering how they felt. Wen Ning imitated the infiltration Wei Wuxian had done earlier, his tongue was shy and timid as the kiss itself, but it seemed to brush just the right spots sending shivers down Wei Wuxian's back, he didn't realize there were sensitive points even in the mouth. Slowly they leaned closer, truly curious if it would feel disgusting, but all they felt was a dizzying warmth and a lack of breath when they finally parted. Wen Ning smiled shyly and murmured "I-it w-was still warm."

Closing his eyes Wei Wuxian nodded in agreement, he never expected kissing a male would feel so _right._ It was a surprising feeling. Not opening his eyes he murmured "Yeah... It's the same for me... It's a new feeling... It's like I don't really want to leave your side... Even though I know I have to go back.." Wen Ning's eyes widened hearing those words, it was such an offhanded confession his face was nearly turning purple from the blood rushing up.

What is this feeling... Neither of them really had a name for it... Neither of them really knew what love was... One hid behind his sister and his fear, one hid behind his excellence, admiration and playfulness... Two very broken boys, shared one very real feeling... All they knew... Is they didn't want to separate, even if it meant causing a world of trouble...


End file.
